


Girls Like Girls

by clorkegriff



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorkegriff/pseuds/clorkegriff
Summary: (repost) but a short little thing i spontaneously created where zadison is canon but zyle are in a happy and loving relationship.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is boring ik but bare with me please. hopefully this is more helpful for the person who brought this issue to my attention

In the weeks following Zoe's arrival at the academy, Madison began to change drastically. She was nicer to the people around her, especially the academy's newest arrival. Problem was that Zoe was happily dating Kyle, which bothered Madison more than she cared to admit. She felt a pit of jealousy in her belly whenever she saw them together, whether it be near one another or interacting in more intimate ways. Madison was confused by the feelings she was developing but she did nothing to slow them down. In fact she welcomed them, with wide open arms. Zoe noticed the change in Madison but never commented on it, due to the simple fact that she actually enjoyed Madison's company now. But she was a bit clingy, which Zoe didn't mind, it was just aggravating when she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend but couldn't because of Madison's helicopter behavior. Weeks turned into months and Madison slowly went back to normal, being as hateful and as rude as ever, more so at Zoe and Kyle then anyone else in the home. One night, Zoe had just showered and had barely wrapped herself in a towel before the door burst open to reveal an almost shy looking Madison. 

"Sorry i didn't know you were in here."

She said quietly, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. 

Zoe shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. It was somehow hard for her to breathe and she was unsure of the reason why. Madison had walked in on her in the shower plenty of times but somehow this time was different. There was a more intimate feel to the environment and Zoe quickly broke eye contact and reached for her hairbrush, beginning to run it through her hair in smooth and even strokes, avoiding Madison like she had the plague. It was only when she felt the slightest of touches against her bare back that she halted her movements, finally meeting Madison's eye through the fogged up mirror. 

"Scared?" she whispered, leaning closer to Zoe's face, her lips inches from hers.

"No."

Zoe whispered back, maintaining the strong eye contact she had with the girl standing in front of her. Suddenly she shook her head and stepped back as if Madison had shot her. 

"No. We can't do this. I love Kyle." Zoe said in disbelief, putting as much distance between them as possible.

Madison placed her hand over Zoe's and gave it the most gentle of squeezes. 

"Why not?" Madison asked, still grasping tightly onto her hand as if she would fade away without holding onto her in some way.

"Madison, i can't." Zoe said in finality, exiting the bathroom and leaving Madison all alone.

"I love you."  
She whispered to no one as tears formed in her eyes. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, crying hard into them, all alone, just like she had and would always be.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all already know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing something this mature and detailed so i hope it's okay :)

Since the encounter between the two girls, the environment within the house was tense and awkward. Zoe avoided Madison and Madison avoided Zoe and things seemed to return to normal. Zoe and Kyle were happier than ever and were more open with their affection, which made a lump form in Madison's throat whenever she saw them together. She knew that she had to forget Zoe but she just, couldn't. Something about her just made Madison want to abandon everything that she had known and explore the desires she had for the brown haired, doe eyed girl that she couldn't stop thinking about. Madison had never been with a girl before but she wanted her first time trying it to be with Zoe, so she formed a plan, one that would probably make Zoe furious but it was still something. She was going to have Zoe, even if she had to die in order to achieve it.  
Later that night, Zoe had stepped out of the shower to find Madison casually leaning against the wall, staring at her. She covered herself as best as she could with her hands and reached for a towel but Madison stopped her.  
"There are no clean ones." She said casually, her eyes flitting to Zoe's semi exposed breasts. 

Zoe knew that Madison was staring at her but for some reason, she didn't mind it. In fact, the way Madison was looking at her, turned her on. 

"Oh. Well i can just run real quick to my room and hope no one sees me."

Zoe said, moving to push past Madison to exit the bathroom but her arm was grabbed, which halted her movements. Madison locked the door and Zoe gulped, staring nervously at her and trying to figure out what she would do next. 

"I've never been with a girl before."

Zoe whispered, never taking her eyes off of the girl who was inching closer to closer to her. 

"Neither have I."  
Madison whispered, crashing her lips onto Zoe's.

Zoe was shocked but soon began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Madison backed her into the marble wall of the bathroom and began kissing her neck, sucking lightly at the skin. Zoe couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth and she held her breath. Madison chuckled under her breath and placed her lips on Zoe's once again. Zoe reached for Madison's top and she allowed her to remove it, revealing her pert nipples, which were free to Zoe's wandering eyes. She placed her hand on Madison's breast and squeezed the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, which resulted in a gasp of pleasure from Madison's parted lips. She took that as a sign to continue her movements and she did, her nipple growing hard under her fingers. 

"Zoe, please." 

Madison moaned, her hand plucking at Zoe's perky nipples to give her the same pleasure she was receiving.

Zoe sucked the nipple between her lips and sunk her teeth softly into it, suckling and pulling until Madison was whimpering. She stopped and Madison whined but Zoe held up a finger, placing it into her mouth to coat it with her saliva. She parted Madison's legs and stuck the digit between her slick folds, hissing at how tight her pussy constricted around her finger. "You're so fucking tight."

She murmured as she shoved her finger in and out.

"Fuckkkkk..."

Madison moaned loudly and Zoe put her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear us." She whispered as she added another finger. 

Madison rode her fingers and Zoe felt her pussy clench tightly at the action and she sped up, once again sucking on the girls rock hard nipples. 

"You're so good at this."

Madison gasped and Zoe grinned at her through a mouthful of her tit.

Suddenly Zoe felt Madison clench tightly around her fingers and she came undone as Zoe continued to thrust her fingers in and out. Juices coated her two fingers as she pulled them out of Madison's pussy and she stuck them inside her mouth, maintaining eye contact with her as she licked them clean of her cum. She switched places with Madison but instead of Madison following her actions, she got on her knees and spread Zoe's legs far apart, settling between them. She blew on her pussy and Zoe grabbed her head and forced it towards where she needed her mouth the most. Madison dived right in, her tongue wiggling deep inside of her. Zoe almost came right then and there but she tried to hold it as much as possible. But Madison was just eating her out too good and before long, Zoe's legs started to shake violently and she felt the warmness pooling in her belly. Madison licked her clit once and Zoe came, hard. She held Madison's face close to her center as she rode out her orgasm, slumping against the wall after she finished, panting heavily. Madison stood up and kissed Zoe passionately, tasting herself on her plump and pink lips. Madison wiped her mouth off and with a smirk and a lick of the lips to get rid of Zoe's cum, she exited the bathroom, leaving Zoe naked and alone in the bathroom, still reeling from what had just conspired. Zoe dressed quickly and made sure she wasn't too flustered before leaving the bathroom, retreating to the room her and Madison shared. Kyle was sitting on her bed and when she entered the room, his face lit up with a huge smile and he immediately wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her damp hair. She hugged him back and she peeked at Madison over his shoulder, who gave her a wicked smile and stuck her tongue out, placing her index fingers on either sides of her mouth. She snuggled into Kyle's black sweater and inhaled his familiar scent. He was the one who smelled the most like home to her, not Madison and she was determined to remain with him, no matter how much she wanted Madison again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and or comments please! :)


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really think is written as well as it could be but hopefully you all still enjoy it anyways.

No matter how many times Zoe tried to forget her sex with Madison, she simply couldn't. Everytime she saw the blonde girl, all those memories came back to her and it was the detachable shower head for her. Madison saw the change and she always did things to tease Zoe such as dropping something onto the linoleum floor in front of Zoe and being very dramatic in retrieving it. Nan and Queenie and even Cordelia and Fiona knew that Madison had feelings for Zoe, although she would never directly admit it. Kyle, being the sweet boyfriend that he was, would always try to take her mind off of the "mystery guy" only the "mystery guy" was a girl he had been conned into having sex with. Zoe knew that the whole situation wasn't fair to him but she couldn't lose him, he was really the only person that she had. Her parents dumped her and never contacted her after that and at first that broke her heart but Kyle fixed that for her and she knew that if he found out about her tryst with Madison, she wouldn't have anyone. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't helped the way that she had been taught to be. 

"The ladies asked me to go out with them today, are you going to be okay?"

He asked as he lingered by the door to her shared room with Madison. 

She nodded and gave him a smile that she hoped was convincing to him.

"I'm okay, i'm just feeling a bit under the weather. but i should be fine after i get some sleep. I love you Kyle, never forget that."

She said as he kissed her forehead. 

"I love you too."

Then he was gone and she was left alone. Or so she thought. Madison walked into the room, completely naked, using a towel to dry her blonde hair. Zoe tried not to look at her perky breasts but she couldn't help herself. She peeked and Madison caught her glancing, which caused a smirk to appear on her pink lips.

"Like what you see?"

She asked in a playful tone, bending over so Zoe could get a nice look at her ass. Zoe rolled her eyes and turned towards the wall. She felt the bed beside her dip down and something hard pressed into the thin material of her t-shirt. 

"Come on Zoe, you know you want to fuck me again. I haven't been able to stop thinking about your mouth all over my body. Are you really all caught up over that dipshit who doesn't even know common fucking sense? You know i can treat you so much better than he ever could."

She whispered as she slipped her hand into Zoe's pants. Zoe squirmed against the invasion but did nothing to stop it, she laid her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as Madison worked her magic. Too soon, it was over and she opened her eyes to Madison staring at her in a way she had never stared at her before. She was used to getting disgusted or eye rolls from her but this time... She genuinely looked as if she loved her. Which caused her to get up and as far away from the blonde as possible.

"No no no. I know what you're doing Madison. You're trying to seduce me and it isn't going to work, not anymore. I love Kyle and i always will. If we had met at a different time, maybe i could have loved you."

She said softly, refusing to meet the broken hearted girls gaze in front of her.

"I go out on a fucking limb for you and this is what you do? Zoe i fucking love you. I think i have since the moment i first laid eyes on you. I was a bitch to you at first because i didn't know how to deal with what i was feeling. I wasn't lying when i said i had never been with a girl before. And i'm genuinely happy that you were the first. But shit happens so whatever. Have fun with your boyfriend."

She said cruelly as she shoved past her and ran down the stairs and out the front door, closing it with a loud bang. Zoe sunk to the floor as her heart sank into her stomach. She did love Madison but her love for Kyle outweighed any other feelings that she had. When Kyle and the rest of the girls returned, she gave Kyle a bone crushing hug and told him how much she loved him. Madison returned and she avoided Zoe at any cost, even forcing Nan to switch rooms with her. She knew in her heart that she had lost Madison for good and that hurt a lot more than she could have ever put into words. But the saying goes "If you love something, set it free." and that's exactly what Zoe was doing, for the sake of her own heart, Kyle's, and Madison's.   
She and Kyle packed up and left the academy the next morning, at the request of Myrtle. She bought the couple a small apartment and gave them a small sum of money for their new life together. Zoe found a letter buried between her underwear and pants when she was unpacking at the new house and she slipped outside onto the deck to read it, out of the sake of whoever had written. She already knew who the letter was from before she even unfolded the paper but still she did, her heart breaking with every word she read.

Dear Zoe,  
Um i don't really know what to write because i've never had to be so direct with the way that i felt with someone before but there's always a first time for everything so here it goes. I know that i handled our goodbye really badly but i hope one day that i will be able to fix how i treated you because i believe in my heart that you are my soulmate and soulmates always have a way of finding themselves back to each other. Our love was an incomplete sentence and i hope that someday we can have the opportunity to complete it because i really do sincerely, truly, and genuinely love you. Good luck with your new life, I'll always be thinking of you until the day we meet again, Zoe Benson.  
Love always, Madison.

She refolded the paper and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She knew that she was so in love with Kyle but Madison's words rang so clear in her head that she knew they had to of been true. She placed the paper delicately into the pocket of her sweater and whispered one final thing before going back inside.

"I hope so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments please!

**Author's Note:**

> please leaves kudos and or comments please! :)


End file.
